Combinations of iodophors and peroxides for the treatment of periodontal and oral disorders are known and have been found to be effective particularly for the combatting of plaque and for cidal action against microbes in the human oral cavity and for preventive or curative purposes during or after surgery as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,036 and related patents of which I am a co-inventor.